


magnum

by encoru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Non AU, chingu line, twitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru/pseuds/encoru
Summary: In which Baekhyun eats ice cream to fend off the heat, but a recent discovery makes him feel more parched than he already is.





	magnum

**Author's Note:**

> [wipes single tear] I would like to thank Amara, Menie, Gladyz, and the 41 °C weather in my country for inspiring this fic

_It feels like hell on earth_ , Baekhyun thinks, as he swipes the bead of sweat trickling down his face. He's been wiping his face for over ten minutes now but the sweating never seems to stop. He's drenched from his shirt down to his underwear and all he wants right now is to submerge his head in a bucket full of ice cold water and have an-hour long shower. But as life would have it, rehearsal for their outdoor concert tonight isn't over until (maybe) 45 minutes more. 

_Forty-five minutes more under this sweltering heat_ , he thinks bitterly. Baekhyun has never been a fan of summer unless it involves him swimming at the beach.

"Damn, how hot is it today?" Jongdae asks beside him, hand shielding his eyes from the blinding sun.

Baekhyun shrugs in response. He stopped checking the temperature three hours ago. He figured it might only discourage him from pushing through with the rehearsal had he done so.

Sometimes, it's best to protect yourself from the truth.

"Break time, boys," Their manager announces and Baekhyun thinks he hears a collective sigh from all of his members.

He slumps on the floor, wipes the sweat on his face and neck once more, before he puts the towel over his head.

Jongdae slumps beside him and pulls his cap lower. He retrieves his mini electric fan from his pocket and lets the device blow hot air on his face, until Baekhyun grabs it from him without warning.

"Hey!" Jongdae protests but his whining gets cut off when a production assistant hands them a cold packet of Magnum ice cream each.

Baekhyun's face instantly lights up. He immediately begins to tear down the packet and slurps on the ice cream, afraid it'll melt down if he doesn't act fast enough. The cold, creamy decadence of the ice cream is a welcome treat in this hundred-degree weather. Baekhyun smiles as he bites a chunk of the dessert. It's chocolate truffle too, his favorite.

He is one bite away from finishing his ice cream when Jongdae whispers in his ear, "So it's true that Kyungsoo is really hung, huh?"

Baekhyun stops and follows Jongdae's line of sight.

Kyungsoo is standing a few meters away from them, fanning himself while eating his own popsicle. The sleeves of his shirt are uncharacteristically rolled up today - that's when you know the weather is way too hot for anyone's sanity - but Baekhyun pays no mind to his co-member's toned arms as his eyes land on something else.

Kyungsoo is wearing sweatpants - the gray, Nike ones, his favorite - and normally Baekhyun would pay it no mind too if only his eyes didn't catch the outline of Kyungsoo's dick, curving slightly to the _right_ beneath the said garment, bright and clear on this scorching summer day.

"Stand on the left, curve to the right," Jongdae says and chuckles.

Baekhyun feels the chocolate ice cream melting in his hand but he can't bring himself to look away. He suddenly feels more..parched. Can anybody kindly bring him a gallon of water, stat?

He hears footsteps approaching and the presence of someone big and obnoxious stops right beside him.

"What did Baekhyun see that got him like that?" He hears Chanyeol's voice from above.

"Magnum," Jongdae says, mirth lacing his voice, " _Magnum dong_."

**Author's Note:**

> [you're welcome](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C-Bnik4UwAEs25p.jpg)


End file.
